Tyrone Pacifer
Sir Tyrone Pacifer is a former White Knight of Falador and current member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. He held the rank of Acolyte and served under the section led by Sir Bool Cowbra. Tyrone Pacifer is roleplayed by Khudafis. Appearance Tyrone is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his black hair twisted into dreads, a small mustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He is seen wearing the typical White Knight attire on a daily basis. Personality Tyrone is a humorous Knight, constantly entertaining his comrades. He has a weakness to pretty women, highly infatuated with any he may come across. During battle, Tyrone is noted for his instant transition into a merciless killer. History Background Born to a single mother, Tyrone endured a difficult upbringing. He was lucky to eat twice a week, but somehow managed to grow into the enormous figure he is today. Tyrone credits his mother for the man he is today, due to her always preaching Saradomininist ideas. At the age of 16, while begging for gold coins in Falador Tyrone came across a woman by the name Jane. She provided Tyrone with new clothes and a warm meal. Knighthood Eventually homeless at the age of 16; due to his mother passing away, Tyrone was recruited to join the White Knights of Falador by Sir Bool himself. Tyrone ultimately became Bool's right hand man; completing 5 years of squireship and undergoing brutal training. Sometime during his tenure with the Order, Tyrone played a crucial role alongside Dion Magnan on an expedition to Karamja. For Tyrone, this served as a return home and an inside look at his ancestors. On a rescue mission to Al Kharid Tyrone fell in love with Sofia Richards, whom he kept a secret due to the Militia's strict policy of love. She would eventually give birth to their first child, Asylum Pacifer. Tyrone has never met his son. Zuran Conflict On a mission to gain further intel on the accused kidnapping of Falador citizens, Tyrone was sent with a small group of Knights into Canifis. There he was halted by Zuran household leader Levanthos Zuran. After refusing to provide any information on the kidnapping of Falador, war broke between the two sides. Tyrone struck Niko Levanthos down with his blade through anger, after witnessing one of his fellow members; Sir Isaac die in battle. In a rage filled assault, Tyrone murdered all three members of the Zuran family; Niko, Levanthos, and Adrian. He later buried Sir Isaac on his trip back to Falador after freeing the Falador captives. Abduction During an outbreak in Falador, Tyrone lead a small group of Knights into Kinshra territory. Outnumbered by hundreds, Tyrone attempted to fight them off single-handedly, allowing his teammates to escape unharmed. However, Tyrone was abducted by the Black Knights. It is unknown what had gone on inside the Black Knight's Fortress, but it is assumed Tyrone managed to escape on his own. Although he understood the reasoning behind no one coming to rescue him, Tyrone was still emotionally offended. Tyrone never returned to the Militia, but it is rumored that he still sports the White Knight attire. Monkery Tyrone escaped the Kinshra and ended up somewhere in Ice Mountain. Ultimately, he was found by Brother Bordiss and taken to the Monastery in Edgeville. Tyrone spent a few years meditating and learning the way of the monks, even reaching the state of Nirvana. After overcoming his brief depression, Tyrone abandoned the Monastery to return to service as a White Knight. Return to The Knights Tyrone rejoined The White Knights early in the 6th age, upon hearing of Guthix's death. He had been in Edgeville meditating through the events of The Battle of Lumbridge and The Battle of White Wolf Mountain. Relationships *'Sir Bool' Cowbra- Tyrone respects Sir Bool greatly, possibly due to their history. The two composed a strong front line for The White Knights for many years. Sir Bool was also the teacher of Tyrone, who taught him everything he knows about combat. *'Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana' - Tyrone had a content friendship with Dion Magnan. The two led an expedition all the way into Karamja. Dion offered Tyrone an opportunity to join the Order, however Tyrone declined; not yet ready to retire from the Knights. *'Jane' - Jane was the crush of a youthful Tyrone. She provided the homeless boy with clean clothes and a warm meal. Tyrone had dated Jane during his squireship, although she fled Falador after their breakup (due to Hearing rumors of Tyrone sleeping with other women) She gave birth to their first child somewhere in Varrock. Tyrone has never seen her since. *'Sir Isaac' - Sir Isaac was one of Tyrone's first friends after his recruitment into the militia. He was was slain by Levanthos Zuran after intercepting a strike meant for Tyrone. *'Sofia Richards' - Despite their considerable age difference, Tyrone fell in love with Sofia with whom he has one child, Asylum Pacifer. Sofia resides in Al Kharid, unaware of Tyrone's disappearance. *'Asylum Pacifer' - The son of Tyrone Pacifer. However, Tyrone is unaware of his son's existence, not even aware that he had gotten Sofia pregnant. *'Brother Bordiss' - Brother Bordiss discovered a fallen Tyrone while strolling Ice Mountain. He is responsible for Tyrone's monkery. Trivia *It is rumored that Tyrone has slept with over 100 women. *Tyrone is credited for bringing an end to the Zuran household, murdering all remaining members single handedly during an intel mission in Canifis. *Sometime during his squireship, Tyrone was accused of murdering an intruder instead of imprisoning him. This has yet to be confirmed, while as Tyrone has refused to speak further on the subject. *It is rumored Tyrone possesses a Black Longsword, many current and former Knights have reported seeing him wielding one. *Tyrone is commonly feared and misunderstood due to his massive size and ethnicity. *He is infamous for brutally beating fellow Knight Sir Tom TyroneandDion.png|Sir Tyrone Pacifer meeting with the King of Entrana, Dion Magnan File:TrainwithBool.png|Tyrone after his training with Sir Bool Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Knight Category:White Knights